What's Mistletoe?
by whatxthexbonkers
Summary: Holiday one shot. "How do you not know what mistletoe is?" Troy helps Gabriella see what mistletoe is. Enjoy! T


**What's Mistletoe?**

**One shot- Troyella**

**Summary: Holiday one shot. "How do you not know what mistletoe is?" Troy helps Gabriella see what mistletoe is. Enjoy!**

Review please! Hope you like this:)

* * *

"Really, I don't know. I mean, of course I know what you do under mistletoe. But…" Gabriella said desperately trying to stop her friends from laughing.

"Gabi its simple, do you know what holly looks like?" Taylor, Gabriella's best friend asked her. They were in homeroom and all were bundled in warm clothing. It was the Christmas season and everyone was getting in the spirit.

Gabriella blushed and looked down. All she could do was shrug. "It's like the Christmas part of my brain got thrown away."

"Why don't we try looking up a picture for you?" Sharpay, her other friend, asked as she stood up. The fur puffs on her boots bounced with her every step. She came back with the dictionary and frowned to see that there was no picture. "Never mind, this stuffs old anyways."

Gabriella sighed.

"Internet?" She asked. Gabriella nodded eagerly and the three girls walked to the computer.

Ms. Darbus told them before they could turn the monitors on, "I'm afraid the connection to the internet in the whole school is out. Perhaps you ask an artist to draw an illustration?"

Gabriella smiled brightly at Ms. Darbus. When she walked away, the three girls exchanged confused looks as to why Ms. Darbus was in a good mood.

They shrugged as the bell rang and walked out of class.

* * *

It was now lunch time and Gabriella was walking to the art room with Sharpay and Taylor. "Where are all the art students?" Gabriella asked.

Troy, Chad, and Zeke, their other friends, walked by. "Hey Gabs." Troy said smiling at her.

This smile made Gabriella blush for reasons she wasn't quite sure of. She had a crush on Troy Bolton ever since they became best friends in the fourth grade. "Hey Troy."

"The art students are on a field trip," Zeke explained as they all went to the cafeteria. Chad walked by Taylor and asked, "Why? What do you need them for?"

Gabriella tried to stop them from telling the reason. "It's not important, we should jus-"

"She doesn't know what mistletoe is." Taylor said as she and Sharpay laughed.

Gabriella blushed as Chad wondered out loud, "How do you not know what mistletoe is?"

"I mean, I know what it is. It's just what does it look like? You know?" Gabriella asked hoping they understood.

Troy smiled, "I get it."

She whispered a thank you as they sat down. Troy put his arm around Gabriella, "No problem." He whispered back.

"Why don't you try the internet?" Zeke asked, taking out his homemade lunch.

Sharpay grabbed the napkin, "We already tried that."

The rest of the lunch, they all tried describing it to Gabriella. It was no use, she just couldn't picture it.

Before the end of school, Troy reminded Gabriella about their study time.

"Ready to go?" He asked her and she nodded.

They arrived at his house and now were in the middle of working silence. Gabriella broke it with a sigh.

"Troy, can you draw me a picture of mistletoe, please?"

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Uh, you know I can't draw."

"Please? I won't laugh." She pouted and he gave in. "Fine, fine."

He tore the piece of paper and jotted something onto it. "What in the world is that?" Gabriella asked as she turned into a fit of giggles.

"Hey you said you wouldn't laugh!" He said defending his scribble he called mistletoe.

Gabriella pointed at the picture laughing, "But look at that!" She giggled, "I didn't think it would be that hideous."

"Hideous?" He asked her with raised eye brows.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip to stop her from laughing more. Troy stood up and leaped for her with his arms reaching out to tickle her. She screamed and ran out of the house. He laughed, "I'll show you what's hideous!"

"You already did!" She told him.

Troy laughed crazily and told her, "You're seriously gonna get it now."

Gabriella was laughing uncontrollably as Troy tickled her. "You're evil!" She said in between giggles.

She screamed in surprise as they both fell on the lawn. Gabriella laid there lifelessly on the ground. "Gabi?" She didn't respond.

When Troy turned her body so that she was facing him, he couldn't help but smile. She laughing so hard you couldn't hear the giggles anymore. She couldn't get up so she just lay there. Troy rolled his eyes and carried her to the front porch. He placed her on the steps and sat next to her. When she stopped laughing, he looked up. She followed and they slowly went back down meeting his.

"Is that?" She whispered and Troy nodded.

Before either one knew it, Gabriella and Troy were slowly leaning in. Gabriella smiled as their lips met. She was no longer shivering from the cold because his touch was enough to warm her heart. She found her arms slithering around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. They stood up and Troy smiled into the kiss. When it was needed, the two let go and rested each other's foreheads on one another.

Troy closed his eyes just enjoying the presence they were in. When the separated, Gabriella whispered, "So that's mistletoe?"

He smiled, "That's mistletoe."

* * *

Not too pleased, but hopefully it'll do. Review please! 


End file.
